


My Darling Angel

by AFandomMultiverse



Series: My Darling Angel [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angel! AU, F/M, Fallen Angel, Mates, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFandomMultiverse/pseuds/AFandomMultiverse
Summary: Falling from heaven was definitely an experience. Sure, it was painful as hell, literally, my skin had melted off of my body. But it wasn’t the fall that made it interesting, it was where I ended up.Hope County, Montanna.I landed in an empty field behind an abandoned farm. I stood up with a few cracks and pop and stiffly walked to the old farmhouse. I looked for any clothes left over, and thankfully found some in a box in a closet.When I left and began my journey down the road and on to whatever is next for me, I looked out at the horizon. The sun was just setting, leaving a beautifully blended sky. I sighed, stopping and fully facing the sun. My brothers and sisters didn’t understand, this world is beautiful, no matter how flawed, there were always moments like these, that make up for a lot of the shit.Shaking my head, I turned profile to the sun and continued walking, hoping I could come back here in the future.





	My Darling Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr! @afandommultiverse

Falling from heaven was an experience. Sure, it was painful as hell, literally, my skin had melted off of my body. But it wasn’t the fall that made it interesting, it was where I ended up. 

Hope County, Montanna. 

I landed in an empty field behind an abandoned farm. I stood up with a few cracks and pop and stiffly walked to the old farmhouse. I looked for any clothes left over, and thankfully found some in a box in a closet. 

When I left and began my journey down the road and on to whatever is next for me, I looked out at the horizon. The sun was just setting, leaving a beautifully blended sky. I sighed, stopping and fully facing the sun. My brothers and sisters didn’t understand, this world is beautiful, no matter how flawed, there were always moments like these, that make up for a lot of the shit. 

Shaking my head, I turned profile to the sun and continued walking, hoping I could come back here in the future. 

~~~

I did a comeback, but not in the best of situations. 

“Deputy!” I turned my head as Pastor Jerome yelled my name, he pointed in a direction and I quickly dodged and few bullets before setting up and shooting at the Peggies. 3 down, I ran up. Gunshots sounded from behind me and ahead of me, blacking out my hearing, but I could still feel them. My body took me wherever I needed and I just focused on taking out all the targets. Sooner than later the outpost was cleared and the resistance was cheering and cleaning up the place. 

I finally felt my body relax, and I dropped my gun. I walked over to my truck and dropped the assault rifle in the bed, before jumping up and slumping forward. I closed my eyes and shifted my face up to the sky. I opened my eyes to see a star streak across the sky before burning out. 

“You guys are monsters.” I breathed out, cursing my brothers and sisters who no doubt have a hold on what's going on in this town. 

“Are you heading out, Deputy?” I looked next to me to see Pastor Jerome, leaning against my truck, his hand clutching at his side. I raised a brow and lifted my hand, placing it on the wound. 

“Oh no you don’t-” I pressed down, and light bled through my fingers. Jerome visibly relaxed and sighed. I pulled away when the wound was gone. 

“Yes, I do, whos gonna take care of the sick and wounded if you is one of them?” I asked. I hopped down from the truck and closed the bed. Walking around to the driver's side, Boomer poked his head out and licked me. 

“I’m sorry I’m not staying long, I have to-” 

“I know, Deputy. Thank you for helping.” Jerome smiled at me, telling me he understood. I know he was concerned, I was pushing myself lately, I needed a break. I smiled back before hopping in and driving away. 

I drove for a while, just trying to calm my mind. Boomer passed out in the seat next to me over an hour ago when I finally made it to a destination. Pillburry Farm, it was an old livestock farm but the owners died and the kids never sold the farm, they just let it rot. I parked the truck in front, picking up boomer and walking in. 

This was the first place I came to after the helicopter crashed and I got away. Where my crater used to be, was a garden. White glowing flowers surrounded the once smoking crater, a great tree with the same white flower blooming on the branches. 

The first time I got here, I found the peggies picking at them and using them to make their bliss the anger I felt surged through me, and before I could stop it, I ripped through all of them, not stopping until everyone had stopped breathing. The tree and flowers were ruined and droopy, my heart hurt as I looked at the poor things. 

I remembered crying, my grace burning in my chest a blast shooting out of my body. The blast had somehow revived the flowers, the once wilting petals were standing tall again. The tree stood tall, a light flushing the branches bark. 

I placed boomer on the bed, throwing a blanket over him and leaving, he loves being pampered. I went to the opposing wall and placed my hand, breathing and breathing out before whispering, 

“Vitae.” Immediately, the charm on the house lifted. The house seemed to rewind in time, the decaying walls and roof building back up and supporting itself again. The lights flickered on and soon, the old farmhouse was able to live in again. I walked out the back and stepped into the fields, walking towards the tree. 

I sat in the tall grass that grew over the months, no one was there to bother it or ruin it. I breathe in the sweet smell of the flowers and fell back. I heard a purr and then felt the rough tongue of Peaches on my cheek. I giggled and crack an eye open, pulling her down and hugging her, she whined in protest but I knew she loved it. I finally let her go and she laid next to me, her head resting on my stomach. I rubbed her head and looked up at the sky. 

“Why are you doing this, brothers? These are good people, they don’t deserve this…” I whispered. I don’t why I spoke, I knew they couldn’t hear me, and if they could, they weren’t listening. I sighed and shut my eyes, finally sleeping for the first time in what seemed like months.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr! @afandommultiverse


End file.
